Imperium Ultima-class Star Destroyer
Manufacturer: Eternal Empire * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Eternal Empire * Model: Imperium Ultima-class Star Destroyer * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: '''Quadanium armor plating, Duralumin superstructure, Starship components * '''Classification: Star Destroyer * Length: 1680 Meters * Width: 900 Meters * Height: 410 Meters * Armament: Very High - 3x Heavy Repeating Turbolasers - 12x Octuple Turbolaser Barbettes - 6x Hypervelocity Cannons - 4x Heavy Ion Cannons - 12x Turbolaser Cannons - 8x Light Ion Cannons - 4x Tractor Beams - 30x Point Defense Laser Cannons * Defenses: Average - 2x Shield Generators - Quadanium Armor - HIMS * Hangar: Average: 5 * Maneuverability Rating: Very Low * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 | Very Slow: 10 (Backup) * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * Transponder Code Mask: The Imperium Ultima can disguise its transponder codes and assume the identity of another vessel (requires approval from the faction/organization being impersonated) * Heavy Repeating Turbolasers: The Imperium Ultima features three ventrally-mounted heavy rotary repeating turbolasers that fire three-round bursts, but have a slow reloading time * Impostor: The Imperium Ultima-class can impersonate another ship by masking its transponder codes and assuming the identity of another vessel (requires approval from the faction/organization being impersonated) * Gatling Gun: The Imperium Ultima-class is outfitted with ventrally-mounted triple barrel rotary turbolaser cannons that can fire short three-round bursts * Vulnerable Rear: As with many Star Destroyer designs, the Imperium Ultima's shape and engine configuration makes it vulnerable to an attack from behind * Low Maneuverability: The Imperium Ultima is, although fast, not very maneuverable. It turns slowly and can not dodge enemy fire, even from great distances, also being unable to respond to changes in the enemy's positioning in useful time The Imperium Ultima-class Star Destroyer is an evolution of the Imperial-class line of capital ships deployed by the Galactic Empire throughout its history. Developed shortly after the fall of the Galactic Empire by engineers loyal to the rogue Rear Admiral Tiberius Bayne, it was designed for guerrilla-style hit-and-run attacks against enemy forces and was instrumental in Bayne's plan to overthrow the Confederacy of Independent Systems and restore the Galactic Empire to prominence. Using his contacts and sleeper agents embedded within various business entities and political institutions within the Confederacy, Bayne managed to bribe, trick and coerce his way into commissioning a sizable number of these ships without anyone figuring what was going on until it was far too late to stop their construction and deployment. The Imperium Ultima-class of Star Destroyers features a system which allows it to change its transponder codes on the fly and impersonate another vessel, although it has to use codes that already exist within its database, so agents must first acquire these codes from the organization being impersonated. This feature was heavily utilized by Rear Admiral Bayne to sow confusion and chaos among Confederate forces, many of these vessels assuming the identities of Confederate ships and sneaking behind enemy lines with none being the wiser. Another notable feature of this class of Star Destroyers is the inclusion of three ventrally-mounted heavy tri-barrel rotary repeating turbolasers that are capable of firing three-round bursts at a target, with the downside that it takes a significant amount of time for them to reload. Fast, although not very maneuverable, and outfitted with a number of technologies which aided them in carrying out Bayne's guerrilla strategy, such as Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainers, these ships are extremely dangerous in the right hands and their capabilities have been very effectively exploited by Bayne's Empire in Shadow, which managed to acquire thirty-five of these by the time conflict erupted between his forces and the Confederacy. Most of these have been destroyed in the fighting, along with the blueprints for their construction, although several of them have been captured by Confederate forces and have been pressed into service as Confederate Navy ships. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/imperium-ultima-class-star-destroyer.121425/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex